


chill night

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Relaxing, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 6: RelaxingGlimmer and Adora prepare for a relaxing evening.





	chill night

**Author's Note:**

> I know AU day is tomorrow but this prompt only seemed to fit as a modern AU or else it would be to similar to another week prompt I just did.

“Okay, I’ve made smoothies, fixed popcorns, and gotten soda for when we finish our smoothies are are too lazy to get up and get more, and two bottles of water so we can pretend we’re healthy.” Glimmer said as she entered her and Adora’s bedroom, carrying all of the stuff and somehow not dropping a thing.

 

“Oh, did you get sparkling?”

 

“Adora, you know me and you already know the answer. I’m not a monster. What person buys still water when you can get some from the tap?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Now, did you pick a good Netflix series?”

 

The blonde woman nodded as Glimmer put everything down in the right places, getting ready for a relaxing evening together with snacks and some Netflix, just what they deserved after a long day. 

 

Adora nodded.

 

“Yeah, there’s this new series that Bow recommended to me. It’s action and fantasy, and has lots of GOOD plot twists and lgbt rep, it already has three seasons of twenty eps each.”

 

“Twenty minutes or more?”

 

“Fifty each episode.”

 

“Now, that’s a real jackpot. Let’s binge it.”

 

Adora laughed, while Glimmer put down the rest of the snacks, now everything was in order.

 

“That’s the plan. Get down here honey, it’s Netflix time.”

 

“You don’t have to say that twice. But if we someone end up eating everything and want more, it’s your turn to go to the kitchen. Now, let’s relax.”


End file.
